In the related art, a printing apparatus including a printing table on which clothes are set with respect to a recording medium, a humidification head that moistens the clothes, a leveling section that levels a surface of wet clothes, a printing head that ejects ink on the clothes of which a surface is leveled, and rails that guide movement of the printing table with respect to the humidification head, the leveling section, and the printing head is known. In the printing apparatus, the leveling section is provided between the humidification head and the printing head (see PTL 1).